What Happened?
by babygirl669
Summary: Hermione has a bad habit. We thought she was smart? R&R, constructive critisism accepted.
1. Hermione's BIG problem

Harry took Hermione to a very fancy restaurant called _Fudgie's Bar and Cafe'_. They took their seats. Harry ordered champagne and strawberries with chocolate, Hermione's favorite dessert. He felt a little uncomfortable around her on dates. Hermione ordered six more champagnes. Harry didn't want to spend much more time in the car with Hermoine so she spent the night at Harry's house,and you know what Hermione did since Harry only one bed in his whole house. Besides he only just graduated from Hogwarts wizardry school,and Hermione is a drunk.

Harry was completely unaware of Hemoine's vulger movements until 2:47 in the morning when he coudn't breath (All Hermoine's wieght was atop him). He pushed her off of him and started yelling at her.

"I'm fed up with you always getting drunk and having to sleep in my house on my bed," she was nearly in tears. Harry hadn't yelled at her since their fifth year at Hogwarts.

"Harry, I'm so sorry," she tried to apologise.

"I don't want to hear an apology, you have been intoxicated way too many times,"

"I-I d-didn't realise, Harry,"

"You may have been the smartest witch in our year, but if you didn't realise that drinking is bad for your health, then you might just be the dumbest person ever," Harry screamed angrily at Hermione.

"Harry" Hermione said calmly "Please don't raise your voice at me,"

"Well I'm sorry,but if you want a baby then your going to have to find someone else,you got that?"

Hermione left the house crying hysterically. She summoned the Knight Bus and Stan Shunpike stepped out. He said his usual monologue then noiticed her crying and said, "Just come on, no fee,"

"I need to go to the Burrow,"

"Ernie to the Burrow"

When she arrived Mrs. Weasley was already waiting outside with a cup of tea ready for her.

Hermoine was very greatful "Thanks"she said and as she was drinking tea she remembered Mrs. Weasly was an understanding person,and she knew how to solve girl problems,like most women.

"What's wrong honey?" Mrs. Weasley asked sympethetically.

"Harry was yelling at me because I got drunk,"

"Oh Hermione, dear, I didn't know you were one to get drunk,"

"I get really stressed and that is a very delicate way to put it,"

"Dear, I have many ways to get out of stress and that is not one of them,"

"What are they? I really want to earn Harry's trust back as soon as possible,"

"Well one of them is cooking, cleaning, knitting, and talking to friends. One I really don't reccomend is screaming,"

"Thanks, Mrs. Wealsey, is it alright if I sleep here tonight. I'm drunk and I really shouldn't apparate,"

"Okay sweetie, Fred and George are at their shop so you are welcome to their room,"

She walked up three flights of stair dizzily. When she entered the messy room, she had the urge to clean up the gum stuck to the bedposts, 'lava' on the floor, and the explosives under the pillows.

The only problem was she was way too tired to clean,or walk across the room.

She immediatly collapsed into a pile of pygmy puff you-know-what.

She awoke half a minute later to a messy room, a clump of frizzy brown hair stuck together by pygmy puff poo,and Ron giving her CPR she couldn't beleive the handsome Ron Weasley was practically kissing her she pretended to be unconcious just to 'make-out' with Ron. She finally gave up playing dead one and one half hours later Ron explained that he had heard a crash one floor above so he came upstairs to find Hemoine dying and he desided to rescue her becuase he loves her. then he ran out of his brothers' room after the sweet remark.

"Ron, wait!" Hermione yelled after him, but he was already gone.

"Hermione, what are you yelling about?" Ginny asked coming up the stairs.

"Your brother just saved me and I never got to thank him,"

"Why aren't you at Harry's house?" Ginny had a little bit of a disgusted tone in her voice.

"Because I was intoxicated last night and he got mad at me for always being drunk,"

"Hermione, you really need to find a better relaxing techinque. Drinking ruins the liver and no matter what amount you drink, there are still damages,"

"Ginny, what would reccomend me to do with my alcohol problem?"

"I would reccomend one day at a spa a month. I know a great one. It's called Wizspa. All you would have to do is go in and say your one of my friends and they would let you get a facial, a massage, and a mani pedi. Free."

"Thanks, Gin I so owe you one,"

"Oh, and by the way," Ginny said, "You might not want to tell Harry you like Ron. He'll get pissed."

With that Ginny went into the bathroom to freshen up for the day.

"I can't believe she got drunk in front of Harry. I mean, geez, you'd think she would have a little more self-control, right?" Ginny ranted to herself.

She heard an immistakable 'pop' coming from the living room. It was Harry! She was still in love with him from when she was six. She ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. The problem was he didn't return It.

She was concerned. "Harrry, what's wrong?" She asked backing away.

"Where's Hermione? I need to speak to her."

"She's upstairs taking a shower. Why do you need to speak to her?"

"I need to apologise . . . I yelled at her last night and I don't want her to be mad at me,"

"From what it looked like this morning, I think she deserves you to be mad at her,"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw her snogging Ron this morning,"

"What! That- that Bitch!"

"Woah! Such language from The-Boy-Who-Lived." Ginny said sarcastically.

Ron came down and sat on the couch reading a quidditch magazine.

"How could you?" Harry accused.

"How could I what!" Ron asked alarmed.

"You know what you did,"

"No, I don't really,"

"You kissed my girlfriend!"

"I was giving her CPR!"

"What then you just decided you loved her and snogged her into oblivion?"

"No! I thought she was dead!"

"Well couldn't you have left her?"

"No, I couldn't have! She's my best friend!"

"She is now my ex-girlfriend!"

He apparated out quickly.

Ginny asked steamed,"Why'd you go off and do that?"

"He had it coming," Ron murmured.

"Oh my gosh, Ron, no he didn't, you did. You are the one who kissed Hermione for over an hour!"

With that she sromed off to her room to write. Writing was also one of the things she did to calm down.


	2. Come to your senses, man!

_Harry should be mine, but Hermione stole him out of my grips. Right as he was starting to like me. I shouldn't have helped her. I thought he would have said no. Now she is staying at the Burrow all because she messed up. Doesn't she have her own house? Oh yeah, she couldn't pay rent and was kicked out! I have to deal with her and I have no idea how long._

_Wish me luck, _

_Ginny Weasley_

Ginny was pretty angry at Hermione and had to relax. So she went to the Wizspa and had a wonderful back massage. Ahhhhhhh. She heard the door open. Her eyes shot wide open only to see emarald green orbs right in front of her face. She yelled and rushed top cover herself up, she was only wearing a towel for heavens sake!

"What are you doing here?" she asked surprised and out of breath.

"Your mum said you would be here and I wanted to talk to you," He answered staring at her.

"Well you found me,"

"Yeah I wanted to apologize about earlier, I was being a jerk and immature,"

"So, what are you trying to say?"

"That I really don't want Hermione, it should have been you all along,"

He leaned in and kissed her.

The light from her bedroom window was blinding her.

'Ugh, it was only a dream,' She got up and stretched.

When she got downstairs to the breakfast table and sat down. What wasn't a dream was that Hermione was actually at her house with no sight of Harry.

I ate my bacon in peace and went upstairs to write more.

_There is only so much I can take before breaking. And I'm almost there. Either her and Harry kiss and make up(which I wouldn't want to happen) or she finds a way to apologise to me and move back to her flat. Harry needs to find somebody better, and Ron just needs to find someone, he's been single since he and Lavender broke up when he was 16. _

_Can't deal, Help me,_

_Ginny Weasley_

Harry apparated in at about noon to eat with us and talk to Hermione. Ginny was furious. She was supposed to be married and settled by now. She was 20 for heavens sake, her parents got maried when they got out of Hogwarts when they were 17.

Everybody was listening in to the fight between Harry and Hermione going on in the living room.

"You're always drunk!"

"I'm trying to change, Harry. Why can't you see that?"

"Because you have been drinking too long, you would need years of rehab to recover from this,"

"So? I would still recover!"

"I am not willing to wait that long. I would rather have someone who is sober right now and until she dies,"

"I would be able to do that if you would give me the chance,"

"No you wouldn't, Hermione, and you know it! I'm done with this, I'm done with you,"

He stromed through the doors with a huff.

"Ginny, could I talk to you for a minute outside?"

She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming before saying, "Sure,"

They walked outside and sat on the bench her father had make several years before.

"Ginny, I'm not sure if me and Hermione will work out,"

"Why aren't you talking to Ron about this?"

"Because, I don't know, it just seems like you've been there more for me than him. He's always supported Hermione's decision, not mine," he whispered.

"Ok, whatever you need, I'm here,"

"Do you think I'm making a horrible mistake breaking it off with Hermione?"

"No, to tell the truth, I thought it was a horrible decision getting together with her,"

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think you would listen. At that time I thought that you still saw me as your best friend's little sister,"

"That's actually true. I wouldn't have listened, but I have never thought of you as Ron's little sister,"

She looked up into his eyes, "Really?"

"Yeah, I thought of you as a conflicted young woman stuck in a young girl's body. What you did in the chamber was brave, I wouldn't have been able to fend him off that long,"

"Sure you would, Harry, you're the most powerful wizard in our world,"

"I wasn't at the time, I was a weakling. I didn't have any stregth to go by. Just love,"

"What? Love? It was just me, you and Tom, that night,"

"Yeah, and I was terrified that you might have died. Mortified that he was standing over you with that smug smirk of his. To be honest, I was really jealous,"

"That a sixteen year old memory was hovering over my almost dead body?"

"No, that you might have fallen in love with the charming guy he pretended to be in the diary,"

". . . " She was speechless, was he saying he was in love with her? "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say I made a mistake going out with Hermione. It was supposed to be you, always you,"

He leaned in and gave her a small peck on the lips. Thsi time she was sure she wasn't dreaming. The love in his eyes was too strong for it to be.

They got up. Harry took her hand and intertwined their fingers, and walked into the house." They got wolf-whistles and cheers.

"Finally!" George said, "Do you know how long we've been waiting for this guy to come to his senses?"

After lunch Ginny went up to her room without Harry to write while he was being interrogated by her brothers, all six of them. She giggled at the thought.

_Finally, Harry came to his senses and got together with me. Me! Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron are all downstairs explaining to Harry that if he breaks my heart in any way they will break his face. It's hilarious really. Harry's face is priceless. Oh , how I wish I had a camera. I had better go and tell my prat brothers to get off his back._

_Ginny Weasley_

**Sorry to leave you hanging, but I need reviews to continue. Writers block, it sucks!**


End file.
